Down on the Farm
by BubblyShell22
Summary: They were forced to flee the only city they'd ever known. Now they must adjust to life on the farm and how that will affect them. Takes place after "The Invasion."
1. Chapter 1

Down on the Farm

Chapter 1: Red

A/N: So now I have another plot bunny that just popped into my head again. This story will be a series of prompts that are actually the titles of songs. The challenge I'm setting myself is that I pick a song title and write either one prompt or more than one based on the title alone. For now they're going to be based on songs by Taylor Swift since I'm such a huge fan of hers and some of her songs are just awesome. But as this goes on, I might choose other songs, too. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Summary: They were forced to flee the only city they'd ever known. Now they must adjust to life on the farm and how that will affect them. Takes place after "The Invasion."

"Hey, Red, you want somethin' to eat?" Casey asked April.

April looked up at him from where she sat in the living room. She was thinking about all that had happened and hadn't heard him speaking to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you want somethin' to eat," Casey clarified.

"Yeah, that would be great," she answered.

As Casey left to go to the kitchen, she thought of a question she'd never asked him and decided it was time to get an answer. He came back with a sandwich and set it down before her.

"Casey, why do you always call me Red?" she asked him.

"Well, a few reasons actually," he replied. "I mean, you have red hair, but I also call you that 'cause you've got a fiery temper and when you get really mad, you turn red."

"So, that's it?" she asked. It seemed so simple and yet she couldn't believe that she never realized it before.

"Yeah, that's it," he answered. "But if you don't want me to call you that anymore, I won't."

"No, I like it," she said. "I was just curious is all."

"Okay, fair enough," Casey said with a smile. "I'll leave you to your lunch."

"Where are the others?"

"Don's in his lab, Raph's upstairs with Leo, and I think Mikey's upstairs takin' a nap. I'm gonna go to the barn and check on Don."

"Good idea. Thanks for the sandwich, Casey."

"No problem, Red."

April smiled and watched him leave. She could understand why he called her that, and it didn't bother her at all. It felt familiar and almost like something a brother would call a sister or a friend would call another friend. She knew how Casey felt about her, but sometimes she thought that maybe he was confused about his true feelings and masked that by acting like they were just friends. She knew that in time she'd have to make a choice on whether to choose Donnie or Casey, but for now, she was content just to enjoy her time with both of her boys and to not take them for granted. With that last thought, April ate her sandwich, a happy feeling washing over her for the first time in days. Things would be okay as long as she had the Turtles and Casey by her side, and that was all that mattered.

22222

Raph sat by Leo's side, wishing just once that his brother would wake up. Every time he looked at his brother's broken body, a flash of red would tint his vision. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths when that happened, afraid of what would happen if he didn't calm himself. All he knew was that he wanted to go back to New York and beat Shredder and his goons to a pulp for hurting his brother. Then he remembered the many times he'd threatened to hurt Leo on purpose. He would often say things like, "I'll beat you to a pulp" or "When I'm done with you, there won't be anythin' left." Thinking of those words now filled him with such guilt. How could he have said such horrible things to his brother? And now it had come true without Raph doing anything.

Sure, Raph had a temper, and he knew it, but he'd never forgive himself if he hurt his brothers in this way. He looked at his brother again and willed him to open his eyes.

"Come on, Leo, I know you're there, bro," he whispered. "Just open your eyes so I can look at you and know you're gonna be okay."

He waited, but Leo remained where he was with no movement.

The flash of red filled his vision, and he closed his eyes once more. He couldn't afford to lose control now. He had to be strong for his brothers. The feeling passed and he opened his eyes once again.

"Don't worry, Leo, everything's gonna be fine," he assured his brother. "I'm gonna stay right here until you wake up. Just don't leave me, okay, bro?"

He reached over and stroked his brother's forehead the way Splinter would do when they were sick. He didn't know if Leo could feel it, but he hoped that he could. He also vowed not to lose his temper and to control himself better because he had to lead the team for his brother. And if Leo somehow didn't make it, Raph promised he'd step in and fill his brother's place even though he didn't want to. It was the right thing to do, and that was all that mattered.

He closed his eyes once again as red filled his vision.

A/N: And that's the end of that chapter. I know it was a bit short, and some of my stories will be like that, but I'll try and have longer ones, too. It just depends on what comes in my head and what I can type out. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Out of the Woods

A/N: So here's the next chapter to this tale. It's based off of the song by Taylor Swift from her new album. I don't have said album yet, but I can't wait to get it and listen to it. She sang this song on Ellen on Monday, and as I listened to it, I somehow thought of Leo based on the title of the song, so this is a Leo-centric chapter. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Guest: I'm so glad you like what I have so far. I don't think this will happen in the series, but that's what fan fiction is for, and that's all that matters. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story and nothing more.

He'd been struggling for a long time to come back. He could hear the voices of his loved ones calling him, but he couldn't come back. Each time he tried, he saw Shredder rising up to push him back down into the blackness. Maybe he wasn't meant to come back. Maybe it was his time to go. But each time he thought of that, he condemned himself for it knowing that his brothers wanted him back.

Now he could feel a presence by his side, the same presence he'd felt since he fell in this blackness. He heard his brother talking to him, begging him to please wake up. Leo knew he'd been gone long enough and that he had to get better for his brothers' sake. Shredder rose up again, but Leo ignored him and focused on his brother's voice, clinging to it and willing himself to open his eyes.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Raph sitting beside him. His brother's eyes lit up as he saw that Leo was awake. He smiled and then called, "Guys! Guys, get up here!"

Leo heard footsteps and saw April, Casey, and his brothers come into the room. Mikey enveloped him in a hug and while it hurt because of his injuries, he was still comforted by it nonetheless. They got him out of the tub and settled him in the living room where they filled him in on everything that had happened. He couldn't believe he'd been out for three months and that Raph had stayed by his side. Raph declared that the next day they were going to train so that Leo could get back on his feet. He wasn't sure if that was going to help, but he knew Raph would do all he could to help his brother out, so he agreed to it.

Mikey made some soup for him to eat before he went to bed, and it helped to chase away the taste of the awful medicine Don had given him. He knew Don meant well, but he wasn't so sure that the medicine would heal him fully. Still, he didn't want to burst his brother's bubble, so he thanked him and decided it was time to go to bed.

Raph helped him up the stairs and settled him into bed. Leo was touched at the tender way Raph tucked him into bed, making sure that he was comfortable. Leo watched as Raph got into his own bed and settled down to sleep. Maybe things would turn out okay after all.

22222

Leo awoke his heart pounding. He'd just had a nightmare about the horrible attack. He saw Raph sit up in bed, his face full of concern.

"Are you okay, Leo?" he asked gently.

Leo nodded even though he wasn't. "Yeah, I'm fine, Raph," he answered. "It was just a stupid dream."

"Didn't sound that way to me," Raph contradicted. "It sounded like you were havin' a nightmare."

"It's nothing, Raph," Leo insisted. "Just go back to sleep so we can get to training tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Leo shook his head. He didn't want to relive the horrible memories and have Raph hear them. "No, I'm fine," he replied.

Something in Raph's eyes said he wanted to continue talking about it, but he nodded and settled back down.

Leo took deep breaths and tried to calm himself the way Master Splinter had taught him. This couldn't go on. He couldn't continue to be afraid of what had happened, but there was something inside of him that told him he'd never be the same after all of this. What if he didn't heal? What if he was permanently damaged from all of this? What would happen then? He would surely have to give up leadership to Raph or one of the others. He'd never be a true ninja again, and he'd probably be exiled from the clan.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Leo lapsed back into sleep, doing his best not to think of what would come. He would just face it like he always did.

22222

Leo woke up nice and early the next morning and was surprised to see Raph was up as well. Usually, the red-clad Turtle was notorious for sleeping in, but this time he was up bright and early. He helped Leo out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. He got a bowl and some cereal and poured some for Leo, thinking it would be easier on his stomach since he hadn't eaten in three months. Leo ate it without complaint and was thankful his brother had thought of it. He then presented Leo with the cane Don had made for him.

"This will help you to get around until you can do it on your own," he said.

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said gratefully.

"Hey, don't thank me, thank Donnie. He's the one who made it."

The others came down then and Leo thanked Donnie for the cane. Don blushed and said it was nothing. The talk turned to what was going to happen today, and Raph said he was going to train Leo on his own. April suggested that everyone else practice outside since it was nice out, and the others agreed to it.

"Come on, Leo, let's get out there," Raph said with a smile.

Leo smiled back and got up off his chair. He waved to the others and followed Raph outside. He thought maybe Raph would keep pace with him, but he forged on ahead, calling encouragement to his brother. Leo did his best to keep up, but it was hard as the pain racked his body. He fell a few times and sighed in frustration.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be the same again," he said sadly.

Raph glared at him. "Don't talk like that," he commanded. "That's not the Leo I know. Now let's cross this creek."

Leo was touched by Raph's words, but he didn't feel the same way. He wasn't the same anymore, and he hoped that Raph would face the reality that things probably wouldn't be the same again. He took some of the medicine Don had given him and tried to get up to cross the creek. He looked at his reflection and saw how broken he really was. He looked up to see Raph looking at him and a wave of dizziness overcame him along with nausea. He tried to keep the feeling at bay, but it didn't work, and he ended up vomiting up the medicine.

"Leo, are you okay?" Raph asked as he hurried to his brother's side.

"I think it's from that medicine Donnie gave me," Leo replied. "I'm not feeling too good."

Raph put his arm around his brother and led him back to the farmhouse. After explaining to the others what happened, Raph helped Leo upstairs so that he could sleep for a little while. Leo settled down into bed and lay on his right side, hoping that would rid him of the nausea.

"Just rest, Leo," soothed Raph. "We can always train again tomorrow. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call out."

"Okay, Raph," whispered Leo.

Raph patted Leo on the shoulder and left him to rest. Leo sighed and closed his eyes willing the nausea and the pain to go away soon.

22222

When Leo awoke it was nearly dark. He came downstairs, happy that the nausea had subsided. April gave him tea, and they discussed Master Splinter's fate. Leo didn't want to believe that Splinter was gone even though the others had told him what had occurred and what Shredder had done. Shredder was truly a monster and needed to pay for all he'd done, but Leo wasn't sure if he was ready to face him right now. He shivered as he remembered how Shredder had come up behind him and had sliced his plastron with one blow. Leo hadn't been able to fight back and had lapsed into unconsciousness.

After the fuse blew, Raph left to get more firewood and Don hurried to try and fix it. Mikey kept moaning about missing his favorite show, but Leo tuned him out.

"Are you okay, Leo?" April asked him. "Do you need anything?"

Leo shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he answered.

Raph didn't come back, and everyone began to get worried. Leo ordered that everyone split up and search for him. Don wasn't happy about April and Casey going off alone, but Leo didn't care. It was important that they find Raph as quickly as possible, and he wasn't going to let up on it.

"What about you?" April inquired.

"I'll stay at the farmhouse in case Raph comes back," Leo answered. "It's not like I'll be much help out there anyway." Het turned and limped back into the house, despair washing over him. He wanted to go out and look for Raph, but there was no way he'd be able to keep up in the woods. He was just too badly injured. He sat in a chair for a little while, trying not to think horrible thoughts. But then a wave of determination came over him. He had to get better and help his family. He eyed the katanas Raph had brought back from the Lair for him and his blue mask that was sitting on the table. He hobbled over and picked them up then turned and headed back outside.

He fell to the ground as he placed his swords in the grass. Pain wracked his body, but he fought against it.

"Come on, Leo, stop whining and get up," he encouraged himself. He got to his feet, but another spasm of pain hit him. He looked up when he heard a noise and saw April stumbling out of the woods. Something grabbed her ankle, and she struggled to reach him. He hurried to get to her, but he was too weak.

"Leo!" April cried, reaching out for him as whatever it was dragged her back into the darkness.

"April!" Leo cried back, trying to get to her and falling down as he watched her get dragged into the woods.

No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't fail them. His eyes strayed to his swords and his blue mask. He pushed himself up and went over to his beloved weapons. He tied his mask on and put his swords in their sheaths. Grabbing his cane, he made his way into the woods to reclaim the family that was taken from him.

22222

Back in the barn at the farmhouse, he saw that Raph was still a plant. Don was rigging an IV to see if he could restore Raph to himself. Leo sat on the bale of hay and had his eyes fixed on his brother.

"There, I've done all I can," Don declared. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"I think we should all go to bed," April suggested. "It's been a long day for all of us."

"I'm staying here," Leo told them.

"Leo, you need to rest," Don reminded him. "You just fought a creature when you weren't in any condition to fight."

Leo's eyes blazed with determination. "I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly. "I want to stay with Raph."

Don said no more, but as they were leaving, Mikey offered to fill in if Leo needed the rest. Leo reassured him he'd be fine, and continued watching over his brother. He just hoped that Raph would pull through.

"You can do this, Raph," he encouraged. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving you."

22222

Raph was restored, and it felt good to see him like that. The others had left the barn, but Leo remained once again with his brother. He could tell Raph was still weak from what had happened, but there was also something else in his eyes.

"So, you stayed with me the whole time?" he asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I did," he answered. "I wanted to repay you for how you stayed by my side when I was in my coma, and I figured that was the best way to do that."

"Leo, you didn't have to stay with me," Raph protested. "I would have been fine. You should have rested."

"It's too late for that now," Leo reminded him. "It's over and done with. Now we both have to heal up and get better."

Raph smiled. "I think we can manage that," he declared.

"You bet we can," Leo agreed. "Come on, let's go back." He helped Raph to his feet, and the two brothers made their way back to the house. It was going to take time for them to heal, and they were far from out of the woods, but they would do all they could to get better so that they could reclaim the city that was taken from them.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. I just got Taylor Swift's new album, and it's awesome. I can't wait to write more stories based on her song titles though as I said, I'll be using other song titles too if I run out of inspiration from Taylor's songs. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fearless

A/N: Back with another chapter. I swear, I'm getting these out faster than I thought I would. Don't worry I do plan on finishing Last Words and Don't Go Into the Woods though that story may not be on the deadline I set for it, but whatever. I'm not worried about that right now. I'm just having fun doing this little series and enjoying what my brain comes up with. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Leo and Raph headed to the woods to do some training as they had promised. Leo was happy Raph was okay and was determined to get better even faster, though Don had warned them both not to overdo it. Just as before, Raph took the lead, and Leo didn't mind because he felt it was a natural thing for Raph to do. They reached the creek again, and Leo couldn't help but feel some trepidation as he looked at the rushing water.

'Okay time to cross this creek again," Raph declared. He jumped from stone to stone and looked back to see if Leo was following him. Leo just stood there, frozen in place.

"C'mon, Fearless, you can do it," Raph encouraged.

Leo winced at the nickname Raph had given him in their youth. It made him angry to hear it now after all that had happened. "Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"What are you talkin' about, Leo?" Raph asked him. "You never cared about it before."

"It's a lie, Raph," Leo replied. "I'm not fearless and I never will be."

Raph grew concerned and hurried to his brother's side. "Leo, everybody has fears, but that's not the reason I gave you that name."

"Then why did you?"

"Because every time we had to do something you did it without any hesitation. If it was a kata, you did your best to perfect it the first time. If Sensei had an obstacle course lined up for us, you were the first to want to try it. The name doesn't mean you're not afraid, but it means that you're the first one to actually do something and that does take bravery. You do so well to mask your fear, and that's why I gave you the name."

"Well, I don't want to be called that anymore," Leo said bitterly.

"Is this because of what happened in New York? Because if it is, I'd say you were pretty fearless to take on Shredder's army, and that's not something anyone would do by themselves."

"It wasn't my choice to do it," Leo said softly. "I had to protect you guys, but I was scared the whole time. I did my best to mask it, but I couldn't do it, and in the end, my fear got the best of me. I was defeated, and there was nothing I could do about it." He didn't even notice he was crying until he saw Raph pull him in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, Leo," his brother soothed. "You're allowed to be scared now and then. I was scared when you didn't wake up, and I was afraid you'd never wake up. I may act tough all of the time, but I have fears, too. It's only natural to have them. But you've got us to help you through it just like we have you to chase away our fears. That's all that matters in the end. Are you ready to cross this creek with me?"

"I don't know," he said hesitantly. "I almost drowned when I got attacked when I fell through some ice."

"I won't let you drown, bro," Raph reassured him. "You'll be safe with me. We'll cross it together."

Leo nodded and let Raph help him across the creek. It actually felt good having Raph support him like this and knowing that he had someone he could count on. With Raph's help, he knew he'd get better in time and that they'd go back to New York and finish what they started. Once they crossed the creek they settled down to rest.

"So is it okay if I call you Fearless then?" Raph asked him.

"I think I can handle it every now and then," Leo answered with a smile.

"You got it, Chief," Raph said as he playfully punched Leo in the shoulder.

"You know, Raph, you've really changed after all of this," Leo commented. "I think you've proven that you'd make a good leader."

"Nah, I'd suck at it," Raph said waving his hand dismissively. "You're the real leader here, Leo."

"Not right now I'm not," Leo replied sadly.

"You don't have to be in top form to be the leader," Raph pointed out. "I know you can't train with us right now, but you can still lead us in exercises and give us pointers. I think that's all we'd need from you. And once you get back on your feet, you can go back to being the leader you were meant to be."

Leo looked really unsure. "Are you sure you guys would want me to lead again? I messed up. Maybe if I hadn't argued with Donnie, none of this would have happened."

Raph glared at his brother. "Of course we want you to lead," he answered. "That's who you are. And if it makes you feel any better, Donnie's been cut up about the whole argument he had with you. Maybe you should go talk to him about it and patch things up."

"I guess you're right," Leo conceded. He needed to sort things out and make Donnie understand that it was the stupidest thing they both could have done.

"You ready to go back?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

After they got back, Leo sought out Donnie in his laboratory in the barn. Don smiled as Leo came in, and Leo took that as a good sign.

"Hey, Leo, how'd the training go?" Don asked him.

"Pretty good, though it's going to take me a while to get back to my old self," he answered. "I really wanted to talk to you about what happened back in New York with our argument."

Don's face clouded at the mention of it. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it, too," he said. "I was so stupid, Leo. If I would have listened to you, none of this would have happened."

"No, we were both wrong," Leo contradicted. "I never should have doubted you or given you that remark about leadership. It was wrong of me, and I'm so sorry that I ever said it. Can you forgive me?"

Don smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Leo, if you can forgive me."

"I think that can be arranged," said Leo with a smile.

"Well, that's a weight off my mind," said Don with relief. He pulled Leo in for a hug, and Leo gladly returned it.

"Are you coming back to the house?" Leo asked his brother after they pulled apart.

"Yeah I'll be there in just a bit after I finish building you a new T-Phone. I think I've almost got it."

"But I thought the T-Phones don't work out here," Leo reminded him.

"I'm upgrading them so that they do," Don answered. "With any luck, I'll have them fixed in no time."

"Sounds good, Donnie. I'll see you later then."

"See you later, Leo."

Leo smiled and left to go back to the house. He found Raph in the living room with Mikey watching an episode of Cops.

"So did you work things out with Donnie?" Raph asked him.

Leo nodded. "Yep, we worked it out and all is forgiven."

Raph smiled. "That's what I mean about being fearless, Leo."

Leo knew Raph was right. Being fearless didn't mean not having fear. It was about having the courage to face your fears and doing what was necessary to achieve that goal. Leo wasn't sure when he'd have the courage to face Shredder, but he knew that in time he'd gain the courage to do what was right. He had to avenge what had happened in New York and his own attack. It was the only way to end all of this. He joined his brothers, happy to have their support and knowing that as long as he had his brothers and his friends, he could face any fear he had.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. Next chapter will be Donnie and Casey focused. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. Oh, and I got Taylor Swift's new album, and it's awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mine

A/N: So here's the next chapter dealing with both Don and Casey and their musings over April. I thought this Taylor Swift song would be fitting for the two of them as it seems to work. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm just glad I'm getting these chapters out fast enough for everyone.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Don's eyes filled with anger as he saw April talking to Casey. For some reason, he just couldn't stomach the thought of them being together. Casey tended to be overly flirty with her, and it ticked him off. Didn't he know that Don liked her, too? Why couldn't he realize that this wasn't a one man show?

"So, Red, you up for a walk in the woods?" Casey asked her.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," April said. "It'll be nice to get out for a little while. The only time we ever go outside is when we train."

"Great," Casey said enthusiastically. As he turned away from her, he pumped his fist in the air, and it made Donnie seethe.

"She's mine!" he wanted to snarl at Casey, but he knew that it wouldn't be fair to say that. After all, April wasn't his property and had every right to choose who she wanted to, but he still wished she'd come out and say that she chose him. He had dreams about it and really wished it could be so.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asked him as he came limping past.

"I'm fine, Leo," answered Donnie.

"You don't look fine," commented Leo. "You want to talk about it?"

Normally, Don would have refused, but then he remembered that Leo had his own experiences with romance and having a crush on Karai. If anyone would be able to talk to him about this, it would be Leo. "Sure," he answered.

Leo led Don up to the room he shared with Raph. Raph and Mikey were outside sparring, so Don knew that they'd have some privacy for their talk.

"Okay, what's this about?" Leo asked as he sat down on his bed.

"I just saw Casey ask April to take a walk in the woods," replied Don. "April accepted and I just felt jealous about it all. I'm sick of all of this, Leo. I love April and really want to be with her. I just want to get a hold of Casey and tell him straight out that April's mine."

"But she's not yours, Donnie," Leo pointed out. "You don't own her."

Don sighed in frustration. "I know that, Leo, but I feel like she should choose me. After all, she saw me first and probably would have chosen me if Jones hadn't come along."

"You don't know that," Leo reminded him. "Maybe she would have found someone else at school she liked if she hadn't met Casey."

"It's not fair, Leo," pouted Don. "How did you feel after you found out Karai was Miwa? Did you still have those feelings for her, or were you able to bottle them up inside?"

Leo laughed. "Well, it's hard to not let go of those feelings altogether, but I know that I can't love her in the way I originally intended to. It's just not possible."

"Well, technically, we're not related to her," Don told him. "She's Splinter's biological daughter, but we're not her human brothers and weren't raised with her. Maybe it could work out."

Leo shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether we were raised with her or not. She's still Splinter's daughter and we're still his sons. It would be wrong."

"Does it hurt you knowing you can't have the romance you wanted with her?"

"At first, it did, but then I realized I can still love her as a brother and still have that comradeship with her. I just hope she's okay back in New York and nothing has happened to her."

"So what you're saying is that even if I can't love April romantically anymore, I can still be there for her as a friend?"

"That and possibly as a brother figure," Leo replied. "You know she thinks of us as her brothers. Maybe the whole thing is that she's tried to think of you as more, and she can't. If that's the case, then you need to let her go and be happy for her. If it's not, then you have to let time take its course and let April make the decision for herself. That's the best advice I can give you."

"Thanks, Leo," Don said gently. "You're really good at this stuff."

"Hey, that's what brothers are for, remember?"

Don laughed. "Yeah, that's true. How are you feeling?"

"The leg still hurts, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it until it heals on its own. I've tried waling without the cane, and that didn't work too well."

"Then I guess you'll just have to give it time."

Leo sighed in frustration. "I know, but the longer we stay here, the longer the Kraang have for taking over the city. We still have to make sure Sensei's okay and how we can take back the city. It just sucks that it all depends on my recovery. I'm doing the best I can, but it's really hard."

Don put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Leo, but you'll get through this. You have us to help you. Just take your time and let the wound heal. If you push too hard, you could limit your recovery time and set it back."

Leo nodded. "I know that, Donnie, and I'll do my best. So, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yep, that's it," Don answered. "I'll take your advice and do my best, Leo, but it won't be easy."

"A lot of things aren't easy, Donnie, but as long as we do our best, we can get through it."

"Fair enough," Don said. He waved to Leo and headed back downstairs. As much as he knew Leo was right about all of this, he still couldn't help but feel that there was a chance for April to choose him. He just had to do something nice for her and give her a gift. After all, guys in movies did that all of the time, didn't they? With a smile on his face, he went to his lab in the barn and set to work. With any luck, April would be charmed by his gift and be sure to pick him. Casey couldn't do anything like this, and maybe April would see how much better off she was with him instead of Casey Jones.

22222

Casey Jones was the happiest guy alive right now as he strolled through the woods with April. He couldn't believe that she'd accepted his invitation for a walk and felt that maybe it meant something to her. Maybe she was finally going to give up on that mutant and finally choose him. It made sense in a way, right? After all, Donnie was a mutant freak and Casey Jones was the best hockey player and a human being like her. She just had to pick him!

"Casey, are you okay?" April asked him.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Red. Just thinkin' about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just how nice it is up here and how nice it is that you accepted my invitation."

April smiled. "No problem, Jones," she said. "The woods are so much better in the daytime. I haven't really been back here that much."

"So is everything okay with you? I mean, how are you holdin' up?"

"I'm holding up as well as I can be. At least I have the guys and you to keep me grounded, and that means a lot to me. I know the guys have been through a lot, too, and it hurts them. I just hope that Master Splinter's okay and that we can get back to him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Red. He's a ninja master." He smiled a little as he made his way to the stream. He'd been planning this out for a little while and was surprised that it had worked.

April gasped as she saw a picnic blanket spread out along with a basket. "Casey, this is awesome!" she breathed. "How did you know I wanted to do this?"

"You talked about doin' this with your folks when you were here," Casey answered. "I figured it would be a good idea to do it again."

"Thanks, Casey. Maybe we should bring the guys out here. They'll love it."

"Nah, I kinda wanted to do this with you by myself. We don't get to spend a lot of time together, Red, and I miss that."

"I'm sorry, Casey, but I just can't leave the guys alone. They've been through so much, and they need me to be there for them."

Casey bristled at that. "This is about, Donnie, isn't it? I see the way he looks at you. You got it bad for him, don't you?"

April's eyes widened. "No, this has nothing to do with Donnie! I really want to be there for all of the guys."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. The others can handle themselves just fine. Yeah, Leo's hurt, but he's doin' the best he can, and Mikey and Raph don't act like they're takin' this too hard either. This has to be about Donnie. You like him better than me, don't you?"

"I like you both equally," April told him. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you as much as you wanted me to be, Casey, but the guys know what it's like to lose a loved one since they've lost Master Splinter for the time being."

"And I've lost my father and sister," Casey pointed out. "But despite that, you want to spend more time with Donnie than with me. You know you don't stand a chance with him. He's a mutant, April, and I'm a human. You know you'd be better off with me."

"Casey, please stop this," April begged. "It's not healthy for you to be so jealous of Donnie, especially considering what we've gone through. Can't you just put all of this aside and work together as a unit?"

Casey sighed. "I don't know if I want do to that, Red, but I'll do my best if you want me to."

"That's all I ask." She opened up the basket and took out the food that was inside it. Just as they were about to eat, they heard footsteps in the woods. April jumped up, sliding her tessen out of her pocket and flicking it open. Then she heard a voice say, "Do I smell food?" Her stance relaxed as she saw that it was Mikey.

"Mikey, what are you doin' here?" Casey asked.

"Well, I noticed a lot of food was gone, and I became curious. So I rounded up the guys and we decided to follow you two out here."

"How come you didn't tell us you were havin' a picnic, Jones?" Raph joked.

Because I wanted it to be just me and April, Casey wanted to say. Why was it that the Turtles always had to ruin things? His eyes landed on Donnie who looked just as shocked to see April sitting on a blanket with him. Good. Maybe it would help Don get a clue who April really belonged with.

"Can we join you?" Leo asked politely.

Casey wanted them to go away, but he knew if he said anything like that, April would get upset. "Sure, go ahead," he said waving them toward the blanket.

"Sweet!" Mikey yelled as he flung himself down. "I've always wanted to have a picnic."

"Leo, do you need any help?" April asked gently.

"Nah, I got it, though I may need help getting up after we're done," Leo joked.

Casey sighed as Don sat down next to April on her other side. Casey wanted to tell him to buzz off, but he had a feeling Don wouldn't take the hint. So he resigned himself to having a picnic with April and the Turtles. Sure, he liked the guys well enough, but he really wanted some time with April to himself. He vowed that one of these days he'd get that alone time and that Donnie wouldn't be able to stop it even if he wanted to. It was time for that mutant to back off and realize that Casey Jones was the real suitor of April O'Neil.

22222

Don smiled in euphoric bliss after April left. She'd kissed him! She'd really and truly kissed him on the lips! That could only mean one thing: She'd chosen him over Casey. That had to be it, right? If that was the case, then Leo's advice had worked. He wanted to tell Leo about this and thank him, but he wasn't sure how Leo would take it. He knew Leo would be discreet about it and not tell his brothers, but at the same time, Don kind of wanted to keep this to himself for now. He wanted to be sure it was real and not just some dream he'd cooked up.

He picked up the wood April had chopped and took it into the house, setting it down beside the fireplace. He saw Leo on the couch watching TV and smiled.

"Hey, Donnie, is everything okay?" Leo asked him.

"Everything's great, Leo," Don answered. Humming a tune, Don went back to the barn to look at the music box again only to discover that it wasn't there. He went back to the house and sneaked to the room April had claimed after they'd arrived. And as he looked, he saw the music box sitting on her nightstand. Yes, that had to mean something, though he didn't know what. He hurried out before anyone could catch him and felt real joy. She obviously liked him better, and as much as he wanted to rub that in Casey's face, he knew it wasn't a good idea. April had to make her decision just as Leo said, so it was up to her to let Casey down herself. With that last thought in his head, Don went down and watched television with Leo, happy that things were finally looking up.

22222

Casey wasn't in a good mood as he saw April come in from chopping wood. Her cheeks were flushed and she didn't even have any wood with her, which seemed odd. Casey looked out the window and saw Donnie by the woodpile, an expression of disbelief on his face. Something had happened between them, and it made Casey mad. What was April thinking? How could she go and do something so stupid? He saw April come out of the bathroom and decided it was time to get some answers. He was sick of being pushed around.

He strode over and blocked the stairs as she came down. She looked a little confused and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Casey, let me get by," she said.

"We need to talk, Red," he said. "I saw you out there with Donnie, and I want to know what happened out there."

"Nothing happened," she replied. "We just talked a little bit and that was it."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Red, stop playin' me for a fool. I know what I saw. Donnie looked shell shocked out there, and that can't be form just talkin' to you. So out with it."

April sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep the truth from Casey. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others about this, and you can't confront Donnie with it, either. If I find out you did, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life. Is that clear, Casey Jones?"

Casey really didn't know if he'd be able to keep his promise, but if it meant getting information out of April, he'd do whatever it took. "Sure, I promise," he said.

"I kissed Donnie," she answered.

"You've kissed him before, so I don't see why it would be anythin' new."

"No, Casey, I kissed him on the lips."

Casey's mouth fell open. "You kissed him on the lips? Why would you do that?"

April shrugged. "I just wanted to see what it would be like. What's wrong with that?"

"Red, he's a freakin' mutant! You don't go around kissin' mutants! It's not natural for people like us!"

"Last I checked, Raph was a mutant, and you spend time with him," April retorted.

"That's different," Casey protested. "Raph and I are buds. It's not like I'm kissin' him on the lips like that."

April smiled slyly. "I don't know, but I think there could be more going on there than meets the eye," she teased.

"This ain't a joke, Red. Raph and I are friends and that's it. But what you did with Donnie's just wrong. It won't work out, and you don't deserve him. Raph told me about some of the things Don's done in order to win you over. He even made a damn flow chart tryin' to find ways to spend time with you. Now why would you want to be with someone who's stalkin' you like that?"

April laughed. "I think you have it all wrong, Casey," she said gently. "Don wasn't stalking me. He was trying to get up the courage to spend time with me because of how he felt."

"So it doesn't bother you that he made a flow chart?"

"Not at all. That's just how Donnie is. In fact, I kind of did the same thing he did, but I just wrote out the scenarios on paper of how we could get together and hang out. I love the other Turtles, too, but Donnie and I just have a special connection together, and I don't think I can ignore that anymore. The thing with Bigfoot really made me realize that I was avoiding Donnie because of the whole mutant thing at first. But now that I've seen how it could work out, I really think it's time that I gave him a real chance."

"So where does that leave us?" Casey asked.

"You're a good friend, Casey Jones, but that's all I see you as," she said gently. "That doesn't mean I think less of you because I don't. You've been there for me all along, and I'll never forget that. I can't love you in a romantic sense because I don't feel that way for you. You're kind of like the brother who gets on my nerves sometimes but still has the heart of gold."

Casey laughed. "I thought that would have been Mikey," he joked.

April laughed back. "Yeah, but Mikey's still got that charm about him. You still need to work on that. So are you okay with this?"

Casey sighed. "I have to admit that I don't like it, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. At the end of the day, if Donnie makes you happy, then that's all that matters." Then he face became serious. "But if he hurts you in any way, he'll have to answer to me."

"I think he knows that, Casey, and he'll also have to answer to his brothers," she replied. "But thanks for finally understanding how I feel."

"No problem, Red," Casey said giving her a squeeze. "That's what friends are for."

Casey knew it wasn't going to be easy to accept that she'd chosen Donnie, but he had to do his best. And at the end of the day, Don was a good friend and easy to get along with when they weren't fighting for April's affection. Maybe it was time to put it all to rest and just enjoy the fact that he had her for a friend. At least it was something, and having her as a friend was better than not having her at all. He let April by and made his way out to the barn to talk to Donnie.

"Hey, Don, you need help with anythin'?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm good, but thanks for asking," Don answered. He turned and saw the look on Casey's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want you to know that we're cool, man. I know you like April, and I don't want to stand in the way of that. So do we have a truce?"

Don smiled. "Yeah, we sure do. Thanks, Casey. That means a lot to me."

"Well, I will say that you are a worthy opponent."

"I don't see you as an opponent, Casey. I see you as my friend, and I hope we can still be that way."

"We can, Don." He held out his fist and Don bumped it with his own. Then Casey waved and went back to the house, happy for the first time in days. Things hadn't gone the way he'd planned, but he was learning that life was like that at times. As long as he had friends he could count on, that's all that mattered. He knew that one day he'd find the right girl for him and that he had to let April go. It was the right thing to do, and Casey was proud that he'd finally come to this realization. It would all work out in the end for all of them, and that was all that mattered.

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I want to make it clear that I don't hate Casey Jones at all. He's a great character and I love him in this incarnation, but I do feel that at times he comes off as arrogant and cocky, so I wanted to convey that here. I don't know if Don and April are going to be the end game for this series, but I decided to make it that way in this story since I'm a huge fan of Apriltello and just feel it's cute. And as for Leo and Karai, I do ship them, but I feel that even though they aren't related as biological brother and sister, I do feel that they are still related since Splinter sees the Turtles as his sons and Karai as his biological daughter. You can disagree with me if you want, but that's how I kind of see it for this show. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. And just for the record, it's snowing here. I am so not ready for this!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Style

A/N: So here's the next chapter of this tale. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and I hope you continue to enjoy what I bring you.

Caboose: Yeah, I agree with you on Leo and Karai, and I also agree that Don and April are cute together for sure. Thanks for reading, and here's the update I promised you.

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story and nothing more.

April smiled as she watched the Turtles and Casey train. She was sitting out because there weren't enough opponents for her to face in one on one sparring. If Leo had been able to, he would have been her opponent, but that wasn't possible yet due to his injury. She thought about how each of the Turtles had a different style of fighting and how it was unique to their personalities.

Leo's style was all about perfection and grace. He executed the katas with a flowing movement and a determined expression to get the moves right. When he didn't, he would start again and not stop until the move was correct. Leo was the most disciplined of the brothers and the one most anxious to please Splinter and live up to his title as leader. He did like to have fun at times, but he also was the one who was the most dedicated to learning and perfecting ninjitsu.

Raph's style was all about brawling. He didn't care whether his moves were correct or not because he was all about the fight. His eyes often had an intense look as though he couldn't wait to clobber his opponent. Sometimes he'd get carried away and accidentally injure one of them, though he always apologized for it later. When he lost a match, he'd get angry and storm away in a fit of rage. But here at the farm, that had disappeared and when he lost a match, he just accepted it without any anger. Maybe everything that had happened to him had changed him for the better.

Don's strategy was all about logic. When he faced an opponent you could almost see his brain working as he devised a strategy for how to take them down. Sometimes it would work perfectly and other times it didn't. When he lost, he'd be disappointed, but he would always do his best not to worry about it too much knowing that he could learn from his mistakes.

Mikey's style was all about the athleticism and flair. He would incorporate flips and different moves into his routine, hoping to evade his opponent. His only downfall was that he often got too cocky for his own good and would lose focus sometimes in the midst of taunting his opponent which caused him to lose the match. He usually brushed it off and didn't even care when he lost because it didn't really matter in sparring.

Leo called the matches to a halt when he saw that both Casey and Raph had won. "Good job, guys," he said. "You're doing really well."

"So who faces off against April?" Raph asked him.

"Casey, you can take on April," Leo replied. "I want to see what you can do against her."

"Hey, Leo, why don't you try and spar with Raph?" Casey suggested.

Leo immediately eyed his injured leg. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Sure it is," Casey insisted. "Didn't Splinter teach you guys how to adapt to injuries in a fight? Maybe you should try to do that now with your injury. You may not be able to do much, but at least it'll give you a chance to get some exercise in."

"Sounds like a good idea," Raph agreed. "Wanna try, Leo?"

"I guess I could give it a shot," Leo answered.

"Good," said Raph. "The rules for our fight will be no kicking since you can't do that, and I'll just use one of my sais since you can only use one sword. Does that sound fair?"

Leo nodded and hobbled over to stand opposite Raph. He took out his katana for his left hand and readied himself into a battle stance while April did the same with Casey.

"You guys ready?" Mikey asked them.

"Ready," they all chorused.

"Hajime!" Mikey cried, signaling that the matches were to begin.

Raph immediately went for Leo, who dodged Raph's strike and came up with one of his own. Their weapons clashed as both of them did their best to take the other down. Leo was doing pretty well, but at one point something changed. April could sense that something was wrong, and she became concerned. Casey took her down, but she didn't care as she put all of her focus onto Leo. She saw that his eyes were wide and he was backing away from Raph.

Raph stopped and looked at his brother in concern. "Leo, are you okay?" he asked gently.

Leo continued to back away and then turned to run. He got a few steps away before his knee buckled, and he fell to the ground with a cry. He quickly turned and continued to back away, his eyes still filled with fear.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Raph asked as he walked toward his brother.

"Raph, stop!" April commanded. "Something's really wrong."

"What's goin' on, Red?" asked Casey.

"Leo's reliving the attack," she answered. "He thinks that Raph's the enemy who's come to finish him off."

"That's crazy!" Raph cried. "Leo, it's me. It's Raph. Calm down, bro. It's gonna be okay."

But Leo wasn't listening and continued to back up away from his brother.

"Raph, let me handle this," April told him. She made her way toward Leo, moving slowly. "Leo, it's okay. You're not in New York. You're at the farmhouse with all of us. Just calm down, okay? Calm down."

Leo looked at her for a moment before he began to calm down just as she asked. The fear left his eyes, ad he blinked a little before focusing on her. "April, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she said gently. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

April wasn't sure what to make of his response, but she knew he needed to get into the house. "Okay, Casey and I are going to help you up. Will you let us do that?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

April motioned to Casey, and the two humans helped Leo to his feet. Mikey picked up Leo's katana and his cane and followed them into the house. They took Leo to the room he shared with Raph and helped him to sit on the bed. Mikey came up and gave them the cane and the sword so that Leo wouldn't worry about where they were.

"Guys, can I talk to Leo alone?" April requested.

Mikey and Casey nodded and immediately left the room.

April studied Leo and noticed that his eyes were downcast as though he was ashamed of what had happened out there. She put her hand under his chin and lifted it up, forcing him to look into her blue eyes. "Leo, how long has this been going on?" she asked him.

For a minute, it looked like Leo wouldn't answer her, but then he let out a sigh. "Since I woke up," he replied.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to think I was crazy. At first, I figured it was nothing big and just brushed it off as a one- time thing, but then it just kept happening. I have been having nightmares at night, but I've never experienced anything like this before. I just didn't know what to do."

"I know I was able to bring you out of it this time, but how have you gotten out of the flashbacks before that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just closed my eyes for a little bit and did my best to pretend I wasn't there even though I could still feel the blows raining down on me as if they were happening. Somehow, it worked, so I just kept doing that until this time. There are times where I felt I had to leave when I felt like I was going to have one."

"You mean when we watched that movie and there was that scene where the main guy gets ambushed?" April remembered how Leo had turned pale at that scene and had abruptly left the room. She had thought that maybe he just wasn't feeling well, but now it made sense why he'd left at that scene.

"Yeah. I just didn't want it to happen in front of you, and that was the first time it would have happened with you guys there. Most of the time it happened in here when I was by myself."

"Is that why you wouldn't join the guys in Turtle Hunt, too?"

"That was part of it, though my leg did hurt," Leo responded. "I'm sorry I never told you guys about it, but I hope you can understand why I didn't."

April put an arm around him. "Of course I understand, Leo, and I'm sure the others do, too. You have your own style for dealing with things even if it may not be the healthiest one."

Leo smiled at her. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I know you're probably not ready to talk about any of it yet, but you'll have to eventually. Maybe if you do, the flashbacks will end. My dad had that after he was kidnapped by the Kraang, and that's why he saw a therapist."

"Couldn't he have just treated himself?" Leo teased. "I mean, he is a psychologist, right?"

April laughed. "I think that would have been a conflict of interest. Plus, I don't think he could have treated himself after that. Look, Leo, you've been through so much, but I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, we're all here for you. We don't think you're crazy for suffering as you have. We understand, and we're willing to work through it."

"I know, and I'll do my best to open up. I'm just not ready right now."

"I understand that. So do you want Raph to sleep somewhere else tonight?"

"Nah, he can stay here. It's not his fault I went to that dark place. Just let him know I don't blame him for anything."

"I will. Now, get some rest, Leo. You've been through enough today." She kissed him on the cheek and helped to tuck him into bed.

Leo smiled at her. "Thanks for everything, April. You're a good friend."

"And you're a good brother and leader, Leo. Don't ever forget that." She turned and walked back downstairs, leaving Leo to his rest. She couldn't believe this was happening and had been going on since he woke up. She had to tell the others and get their input on the whole thing.

She found everyone else sitting in the living area. Raph immediately jumped to his feet as she came downstairs.

"Is Leo okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He's fine for now," she answered.

"What do you mean by for now?" Casey asked her.

"Leo's been going through this ever since he woke up from his coma," she explained. "Usually it would happen when he was alone. That's why he left in the middle of that movie and why he hasn't wanted to join you guys with training."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Raph grumbled.

"Because he didn't want us to think he was crazy," she replied.

"He's suffering from PTSD," Don surmised. "It makes sense, given what's he's been through with the attack."

"What's PSTD, Donnie?" Mikey asked him.

"PTSD stands for Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's something that soldiers routinely get when they come home from a war. Leo's went through a war when he was ambushed, so it makes sense that he'd suffer something like this."

"So what do we do about it?" Raph demanded.

"All we can do is support him the best way we know how," April told him. "I already told him that we're here for him, but he's going to have to open up about this eventually. I figure that if he does that, the flashbacks and nightmares will stop."

"Did you know he was having nightmares, Raph?" Don asked his red-clad brother.

"Yeah, but I didn't think much of it because of what he's been through," Raph answered. "If I had known he was havin' flashbacks, I would have done somethin' to help him out."

"It's not your fault, Raph," April reassured him. "You didn't know about it."

"If anythin' it's my fault for wantin' him to spar with ya,'" said Casey. "I never should have suggested that. That's all on me."

"Leo doesn't blame anyone for what happened to him," replied April. "You can go and sleep in the same room if you want to, Raph. He's not mad at you for any of this."

"Okay that makes sense," Raph replied. "But I am gonna talk to him about this."

"Just don't push too hard, Raph," April cautioned him. "He may not want to open up about it yet."

"I'll be careful," Raph reassured her.

22222

The room was quiet when Raph came up there later to sleep. Leo was still sleeping, and Raph didn't want to wake him, but he opened his eyes when Raph came in.

"Hey, sorry I woke you," Raph apologized. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"No, we need to talk," Leo replied. "I'm really sorry for what happened earlier today, Raph. I know you probably think I'm crazy or something, and if you do, I understand."

"I don't think you're crazy, Leo, but I wish you would have come to me sooner about this." Raph sat on the edge of the bed and squeezed Leo's hand. "I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me or one of the others if somethin's botherin' you. You know we're here for you if you need us."

"I know that, Raph, but I wasn't sure what to say about all of this. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Well, you failed on that part, but I get it, Leo. So when you were lookin' at me out there, what were you really seein'?"

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was seeing Shredder," he whispered. "He looked just like he did that day when he snuck up behind me and delivered the final blow that knocked me out."

"Wait, Shredder was there when you got ambushed?" Raph gasped.

"Yeah, he attacked after I took down Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar," Leo replied. "I had no chance to defend myself before he struck."

Raph saw how his brother was trembling and pulled him close. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this, Leo," he said gently. "It wasn't your fault. When we get back to New York, we'll make sure he pays for what he did to you and Sensei."

"I don't know if I'll be ready to face him, Raph," Leo whispered fearfully. "I just don't know if I can do that."

Raph saw the tears pouring down his brother's face and pulled him in for a hug. "You'll be able to because you won't be alone this time. All of us will be there with you just like we should have been that day."

Leo continued to sob, and Raph rubbed his brother's shell and whispered soothing words to him. He was glad Leo was opening up and that he was letting out the emotions he'd bottled up for so long. Maybe doing this would help him to get better, though Raph knew it would take time for him to fully heal. When his brother's sobs finally subsided, Raph helped him back into bed and tucked the covers around both of them.

"Raph, what are you doing?" asked Leo.

"I'm gonna stay with you so you won't be afraid anymore," replied Raph. "You shouldn't be alone when this is happein' to you, so I'm gonna stay with you until this all stops for good."

"Okay," whispered Leo. "Thanks, Raph."

"No problem. And I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you, Leo. You're my best friend and no enemies are gonna change that, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Just don't tell the others I said it or I'll beat the green off of you."

Leo laughed, knowing that Raph really didn't mean the words. "I promise I won't say a word. Now let's get some sleep."

Raph nodded and snuggled closer to Leo's side. He was going to make sure Leo was protected at all times. Leo had spent so much time protecting them that he never realized he also needed protection from things. Raph was going to make sure that he was Leo's protector and had his back no matter what. He vowed that what Leo had suffered through wasn't going to happen again as long as he was there to have his brother's back. He put his arm around his brother and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for Leo and that he would bet back on track soon.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. We don't see enough of April interacting with the others that much, so I really wanted to see April talking to Leo about this given what her dad does for a living and I added the bit with Raph because I thought it would be a good thing for Leo to open up to him about this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I will have a chapter for Mikey and already know what song I'm going to use for it. I just need to see the latest episode that'll air this Friday so that I can get a feel for why Mikey's upset and why he runs away. In the meantime, free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mean

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. Sinus problems have been running rampant with me because of the weather, but I've decided to just suck it up and post anyway since I've left you hanging. This particular chapter takes place after "The Croaking." Many writers have already written scenarios involving Mikey and Raph, so I decided to change it up a bit with someone else. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words and encouragement have been great.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Mikey swirled the broom around and gathered up the glass that was on the floor. He was glad to be back at the farmhouse, but at the same time, something was nagging at him. His brothers were glad to see him back, and Raph had formally apologized for the words he'd said to his little brother. Mikey was glad Raph had admitted he was wrong, yet there was a part of him that still didn't trust his brothers. There had been so many times where his brothers had been straight out mean to him, and it made him mad. Now was another one of those times, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time they did this to him.

April came over to help him out. "Hey, Mikey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just thinkin' about how my bros are always mean to me," he answered.

"I've noticed that, too," April noted. "Sometimes they're just so horrible to you, and I don't understand why that is."

Mikey shrugged. "I dunno, but maybe they're just bein' brothers, you know? Siblings fight all of the time from what I've seen on TV."

"I get that, but that's no excuse for them to treat you the way they do," she told him.

"Well, it's over now, and I guess we can all just move on."

April shook her head. "Mikey, it may be over now, but what about the next time one of them is horrible to you for something instead of being understanding? When is this cycle going to end? I know you meant well by running away, but you have to stick up for yourself and show them that they can't push you around. If you don't, that just gives them more excuses for treating you the way they do."

"But they're my brothers, April," Mikey protested. "I can't just be mean to them."

"So, you can't be mean to them, but they can push you around? How does that make sense, Mikey?"

"It doesn't, but I'm just the type to not be mean to people."

"What about Shredder or the Kraang? You have no trouble fighting them."

"That's different, April. Those dudes are mean for their own reasons, and they deserve to get their butts kicked. But my bros are just bein' bros, and I know they don't mean what they say and what they do. They always make up for it in the end."

"I still think you need to be more assertive, Mikey. I'm not saying you have to be straight up mean to them, but you need to show them they can't push you around, especially Raph. It's like he enjoys hurting you."

"Nah, Raph's just got anger issues. He just says stuff before he thinks about it, that's all. And Donnie's always under stress with all those gadgets of his, and Leo's under stress because of bein' the leader and all. He's got more stress now with his injuries, and I guess I just don't make it easier for them. The best thing I can do is try not to mess up again and do my best to stay out of their way."

April was stunned to hear Mikey talk this way, and it irritated her that he kept making excuses for his brothers. Sure, she knew they all had gone through a lot, but that didn't mean they could be horrible to one of their own. "Fine, if you won't stick up for yourself, then I'll do it," she declared. "Someone has to have the guts to do it."

Instead of getting offended by April's words, Mikey smiled and put his arm around her. "That's what makes you a good friend, April. You tell it like it is so that I don't have to. You always have our backs, and that's why you're valuable to this team. So if you want to stick up for me, April, you can do that. I think you yelling at Raph will get him to straighten up faster than me yelling at him."

April laughed. "Yeah, I guess so," she said. "But what if I'm not around to defend you, Mikey?"

Mikey smiled. "Then I'll just tell Master Splinter and he can whip them into shape. And I can always get them back with a prank or two."

"Okay, you've got a deal," she said shaking his hand. "Now let's get this place cleaned up."

Mikey saluted and began sweeping up the glass, humming a tune as he did so. He was happy that he had someone like April who was there for him. That was the epitome of a true friend, and he knew he'd never change anything like that for the world. And the same went for his brothers, too. Yeah, they annoyed him sometimes, but they were good to him, too, and they had his back if he needed it. He let his thoughts wander to some of the pranks he could pull on them as he continued sweeping the floor, eager to get them back the next time they were mean to him.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. Yeah, it was a bit short, but that was all I could think of. And I know most people will wonder why Mikey doesn't fight back with his brothers as April wants him to. My guess is that Mikey is truly a good person who doesn't like to be mean to anyone unless he absolutely has to, and he's the type to not want to be mean to his brothers because they're his family. So that's why he acts the way he does in this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Haunted

A/N: So here's the next chapter ready to go. I already had this song title in my head for the next episode, so I've been dying to get it out. This takes place after the episode "In Dreams." I thought most of the dreams were just weird and that Leo's was the only legitimate fear induced dream, so instead of focusing on all of the Turtles as I originally intended, I'm going to focus on Leo instead. And, yeah, maybe it's because I'm a bit biased since Leo's my favorite Turtle. That's the way it goes. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Leo sighed as he sat on the couch. His knee did feel better, but he couldn't help but feel some trepidation that it wasn't fully healed. Raph sat next to him and began talking about the dream he'd had while he'd been asleep.

"It was so weird, Leo," he said. "There were these snakes who tied me up and you guys were there, too. It was like you were in a band or somethin' and you couldn't hear me scream. I've never had a dream like that before. So what was yours like?"

"It was just as weird as yours. I woke up to take a walk, and this meteor fell out of the sky. I touched it, and suddenly the pain in my leg went away. Then the beaver named Dire appeared and told me he was going to show me the meaning of pain, and he attacked me."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, but I just kept fighting."

"So what do you think the dreams meant?"

"Well, I know mine was about the fear that I wouldn't get better, but I have no idea what yours was about. Probably just one of those dreams that doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, I hear you there. You up for a run in the woods?"

Leo looked down at his knee. "I guess I could try it," he answered.

Raph smiled. "Great. I'll tell the others where we'll be so they don't get worried."

Leo nodded and waited for Raph outside. He came out not long after and had Leo's cane in his hand.

"Why do you have my cane?"

"Just in case you need it," Raph replied.

Leo sighed. "Always be prepared, right?"

"Yep. Now let's go race."

The two Turtles went to the woods and stretched for a few minutes. Then they got ready to race. Raph gave the signal, and they sprinted into the woods. Leo had to admit it felt good to run like this, and his knee seemed to be okay. Raph gave Leo a grin and raced ahead of him, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leo cried as he raced to catch up to his brother. Raph was fast, but Leo could see he was gaining on him. He smiled, knowing he was close to overtaking his brother. But then his knee gave out, causing him to cry out and fall.

Raph turned and saw that Leo was on the ground. "Leo, are you okay?" he asked. "Did you trip on somethin'?"

Leo clutched his knee and tried to catch his breath. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"Leo, what happened?"

"My stupid knee gave out, that's what happened!" Leo snapped. "I'm so sick of this! How am I gonna be a good leader if I have a lame knee?"

"Leo, we've been over this," Raph said gently. "You've been through hell and back. It's gonna take time for it to heal." He held out a hand for Leo to grab, but Leo flinched away from him.

"Don't!" he snapped. "I can do it myself." He struggled to get up but sank back when his knee wouldn't let him get up. With a cry of frustration he punched the nearest tree.

"Whoa, take it easy, Leo," Raph soothed as he grabbed his brother's arm so he wouldn't inflict more damage on his hand. "Just calm down, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

"Easy for you to say!" Leo retorted. "You don't have a hurt knee, Raph. You didn't get attacked by Shredder's army. None of you understand what I'm going through right now."

Raph bristled. "Is that really what you think, bro? Well you weren't there when Splinter was thrown down a drain by Shredder. I saw it, Leo, and it plays in my head every night. I want nothing more than to go back to New York and kick Shredder's ass, but we can't right now."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah we can't go back because I'm holding you all back," he said. "I can't heal properly, so we're stuck here until I do. Maybe you guys should just go back without me. It's not like I can do anything anyway."

"Not gonna happen, bro," Raph replied. "No Turtle Left Behind. That's the rule, and we're stickin' with it. I don't think Splinter would be too happy if he saw you weren't with us."

"He'll probably demote me once he finds out what happened," Leo predicted. "I'm just not good enough for this anymore."

"Stop talkin' like that right now. This isn't you, Leo, and the only reason you're actin' this way is because you don't have confidence in yourself. Look at how far you've come, bro. Yeah, your knee may hurt a bit, but it's better than what it was. You don't use the cane as much, and you've gotten back into training. If that's not progress, I don't know what is. Just stop feelin' sorry for yourself and focus on getting better."

"Maybe it's not that easy, Raph," Leo whispered.

"And maybe it is, but you just don't want to face it," Raph retorted. "Now let's get you back to the farmhouse so we can ice your knee up and fix your hand."

Leo let Raph help him up and used the cane to get back to the house. Leo sat on the couch while Raph got some ice and the first aid kit to patch up Leo's fist, which had scrapes on it from the tree.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mikey gasped as he came in and saw Leo's state.

"Fearless decided he was gonna try and take on a tree," Raph answered.

Mikey laughed. "Looks like the tree won, Leo."

"So what exactly happened?" Don asked.

"We were racing and Leo's knee gave out. He tried to get back up and got mad when he couldn't so he punched a tree."

"Serves you right for doing something so strenuous," Don scolded. "You still have to take it easy, Leo. That knee isn't going to heal if you keep pushing yourself."

"It's not his fault," protested Raph. "I got the idea to race, and he agreed to it."

"But he still should have had the common sense to decline your offer," retorted Don.

"If you're all done lecturing me, I'd like to go upstairs and sleep for a little while," Leo grumbled.

"You need any help?" Raph asked gently.

"No, I can navigate my way upstairs just fine," Leo answered. He grabbed his cane and the ice pack and went upstairs to the room he shared with Raph. He lay on his bed and tried to close his eyes and forget about the pain in his knee.

22222

Leo found himself in the woods again. His knee was throbbing, but he figured a walk would do him some good just as it had the last time. He heard a rustling and stiffened, wondering if it was an animal. He waited and the footsteps drew closer until the figure appeared.

"Shredder!" Leo gasped.

"Ah! Nice to see you again, Leonardo. It's too bad you survived our last encounter. I was hoping that you would have perished."

Leo gritted his teeth in anger. "Sorry to disappoint you," he retorted.

"Such strong words for one who is so weak. I assure you that you will not win this fight."

"We'll see about that," Leo challenged as he pulled out his swords and got into a defensive stance. He waited for Shredder to make the first move and countered it. Shredder beat him back, but Leo kept on coming at him, determined to defeat his foe once and for all. Things were going well until Shredder hit Leo's knee, causing him to cry out and sink to the ground.

Shredder laughed. "I see you are not fully healed yet. This will make my job so much easier." He motioned to the woods, and Foot Ninjas came out of the shadows. They advanced on Leo, and when Shredder gave the word, they attacked him.

Leo tried to fight back, but he couldn't even stand. He heard more sounds in the woods and watched as his brothers, Sensei, April, and Casey appeared. He felt relief as he saw them. Maybe they would help him.

"Look at our Fearless Leader,' Raph sneered. "He's so pathetic."

Mikey laughed. "Yeah, he's so weak he can't even get up."

"I always knew he was a poor choice to be the leader," Don added.

"He's never been strong enough," April chimed in.

"Always the weak one," Casey said. "He'll never be strong."

Splinter shook his head. "You have failed me, my son," he said. "Perhaps I made the wrong choice."

Leo was shocked as he heard these words from his family and friends. "Guys, help me!" he cried out.

They began to laugh at him and advanced, continuing the attack along with the Foot and the Shredder. Leo did his best to fight back, but it was no use. He was too weak.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough!"

They continued to attack him until Shredder made them stop. Then he grabbed Leo and led him to a cliff. Rocks littered the bottom, and Leo knew exactly what Shredder planned to do to him. He struggled, but it was no use. Shredder threw him over the cliff, and Leo closed his eyes as he fell.

"Wake up, Leo! Wake up!"

22222

Leo gasped as he awoke. He was on the floor and must have fallen out of bed. Raph was in front of him, his eyes filled with concern. Leo backed away. He couldn't let Raph hurt him.

"Leo, it's okay," Raph soothed. "I'm right here. Just take deep breaths, bro."

Leo tried to do as Raph asked, but it was hard to get air into his lungs. Finally, he managed to calm down, but he was still scared. Was that dream an omen of what was to come?

"Leo, what happened? What did you dream about?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he whispered.

"Bro, you have to. I know you're scared, but you have to tell me what you dreamed about."

Leo took a deep breath and told him exactly what had happened. Raph listened until Leo was done his eyes filling with sympathy for his brother.

"Leo, we don't think you're weak or a failure," he said gently. "I think you're just haunted by the fact that Shredder attacked you, and now that you're still injured, you're afraid you won't get better and be able to face him. But you will get better, Leo, and I'll make sure of it. You won't stay like this forever, Leo. I promise."

Leo let Raph help him up and threw his arms around his brother, letting out the tears and frustration he'd kept inside. Raph was right. He was definitely haunted by the images of what happened in New York, and he just wanted the chance to get better so he could show Shredder that he wasn't a coward anymore and that he could still fight. He let Raph's soothing words wash over him and took comfort in Raph rubbing his shell. He had to let this go and get back to where he belonged so that they could regroup and get back to New York to reclaim the city that was theirs. He had to get rid of the ghosts that haunted him and become stronger than ever. With his family by his side, he'd be able to do it. With that last thought in his head, he let Raph lead him down so that he could eat some food and try to banish the images of the haunting nightmare he'd just had. Shredder wasn't going to win and haunt him anymore, and that was one thing Leo was sure about.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter ended! I may not do this for all of the episodes, but I had to do it for "The Croaking" and "In Dreams" because those songs seemed fitting for those episodes. And, yes, those are both Taylor Swift songs and some good ones, too. I actually listened to Haunted yesterday, and it really fit "In Dreams" perfectly, especially Leo's part. So enough rambling from me. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
